Le Clown Triste
by trekkie02
Summary: Toute l'équipe court après Maybourne, et c'est un vrai cirque ;
1. Chapter 1

"le CLOWN TRISTE

**Auteur:** Trekkie

**Genre:** A vous de voir …

**Spoilers:** Après "Diviser et conquérir" et "Réactions en chaîne".

**Disclaimer:** Les perso ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM , Gekko et Double secrets Production… … etc.

**Note de l'auteur:** Cette histoire à était écrite pour Choupette , en réponse au concours de Mélie et Do ( C'est ça ?…). Les passages obligatoires étaient : - Le thème du cirque

Une radio Cibi

La phrase "_Si c'était moi qui avait été coincé dans une boucle temporel je ne me serai pas contenté d'un baiser _".

Une mongolfière

J'espère les avoir respectés. Le nom du cirque est un clin d'œil à Scapers ma co-webmistress , en rapport avec une réplique de Daniel , son personnage préféré dans l'épisode "2010" en Version Originale .

**AVERTISSEMENT : **Durant cette fic j'ai été kidnappée par mes personnages, aussi je décline toutes responsabilités quand à leur comportement erratique et irrationnel. Et non les tigres ne mange pas de glaces au chocolat!

* * *

Le Colonel Jack O'Neill soupira de bien-être en s'étirant sur la chaise longue . Les rayons du soleils réchauffaient , doucement , le lac à ses pieds . Une légère brise rida la surface de l'eau . Il regarda le bouchon de sa ligne s'agiter un instant , au rythme des vaguelettes. Il savait bien qu'il n'y avait plus de poissons dans ce lac depuis des années . Mais au moins ici , il était tranquille ! Il n'y avait personne pour lui demander de sauver la planète , de tester de nouvelles armes et ; chose au combien agréable ; personne pour essayer de le tuer . Et personne non plus pour l'ennuyer avec ses théories fascinantes sur l'Univers , songea-t-il , avec une pointe de regret . Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle racontait , mais il adorait la regarder… …. et l'embrasser, sourit-il , en plongeant la main dans la glacière à côté de lui . Il l'a retira trempée et …vide . Il regarda avec nostalgie les trois bouteilles de bière vides à côté de sa chaise , avant de se lever pour aller en chercher d'autres au chalet .

A peine avait-il pénétré dans la maison , qu'il entendit le grésillement de la radio. Pensant à quelque chose important , il se dirigea dans la chambre , en espèrant qu'il ne s'agissait pas encore d'un gamin , qui faisait des essais sur sa CiBi . Il avait passé prés de deux heures le soir de son arrivée à expliquer à un gosse de 8 ans , que non , il ne venait pas de joindre le vaisseau spatial de Alf , et que non , il n'aimait pas les chats , ni en sauce ni en jus ! Il s'était d'ailleurs demander , ce que ce gosse avait put regarder.

Arrivé devant le poste , il lui jeta un regard hargneux . Il avait laissé son portable à la base , en laissant pour consignes de le joindre sur la CiBi que si quelques choses d'important arriver … … Comme une explosion nucléaire , par exemple ! Résigné , il tourna le bouton.

-"Ici , Tango-Charlie , à vous !" dit-il dans le microphone .

-"Jack , c'est vous ?" lui répondit une voix guillerette , qu'il connaissait trop bien .

-"Maybourne ?" s'étonna-t-il , il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça !" Qu'est ce que … … Comment avez-vous eut cette fréquence ?" ajouta-t-il , violemment . Non seulement , on le tirait de ses vacances , mais en plus il allait devoir faire un rapport , à cause de lui .

-"C'est pas ce qui est important , Jack . Ce qui est important , c'est plutôt qui m'a donné cette fréquence!" ironisa le colonel Maybourne . "Vous devriez plutôt rentrer au SG-C , il y a là-bas quelque chose que vous devriez trouver très intéressant !" lui lança-t-il , avant de couper la communication.

-"Maybourne ? Maybourne !" hurla un instant Jack avant de renoncer .

En se relevant , il regarda une dernière fois par la fenêtre l'ombre des arbres se projetaient sur le lac , avant de commencer ses bagages , ses vacances étaient vraiment finies!

* * *

L'homme au costume blanc , reposa le micro qu'il tenait , puis prenant soin d'éteindre l'appareil , il referma , doucement , la valise en métal .

-"Eh Claudio! T'arrive , C'est bientôt à toi !" lança une voix , derrière le rideau de la tente .

-"J'arrive" répondit calmement l'ancien colonel Maybourne avant de retoucher une dernière fois son maquillage de clown blanc.

-"_Mesdames et messieurs , voici , pour le plus grands plaisirs des petits et des grands le clown Claudio et son ami Gnafron!_" Annonça la voix de monsieur Loyal , avant que l'orchestre n'entame le morceau d'entrée de son numéro.


	2. Chapter 2

**( Base du SG-C , le lendemain matin – salle de briefing )**

-"Jack ? … …On est déjà lundi ?"s'étonna Daniel , levant le nez de ses papiers , en voyant le colonel entrer dans salle .

-"Non , Daniel !" lui répondit-il sèchement. "J'ai reçut un appel ." se contenta-t-il d'ajouter .

-"Du général Hammond ? … …Il y a un problème ?" s'inquiéta Daniel , le général , n'aurait rappeler Jack que pour un problème d'ordre planétaire , songea-t-il en regardant distraitement la montagne de papier devant lui . Il s'était installé en salle de Briefing pour travailler parce que son bureau devait être repeint . Machinalement , il commença à ranger ses documents , afin de laisser la table propre , s'il devait avoir une réunion .

-"Non ! … … oui ! … … Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?" répondit Jack , presque agressivement . Comment se faisait-il que chaque fois qu'il revenait de permission ,il trouver toujours toute son équipe à la base ?.

-"Ici ? … … On repeint mon bureau et le général … " commença à lui expliquer l'archéologue se méprenant sur le sens de sa question.

-"Non !" l'interrompit le colonel . "Ici , à la Base ? On n'avait une permission ?" s'énerva-t-il .

-"Euh … … si , vous êtes partit à la pêche et … … euh " balbutia Daniel " … … J'avais du travail en retard … …hum… …"

-"Daniel , vous connaissez la définition du mot Vacances ?" ironisa Jack .

-" Euh … … oui , ça désigne …" commença Daniel , très sérieusement .

-"ça veut dire ne rien faire , Daniel ." explosa le colonel , juste au moment où Sam arrivait .

Il esquissa un sourire en voyant Jack levait les bras au ciel , en poussant un soupir de frustration . Il savait que la question du colonel était purement rhétorique . Mais il prenait un malin plaisir à le voir enrager. Jack s'inquiétait toujours de les voir à la base. Il avait peur qu'ils ne deviennent comme lui , incapable de revenir à une vie normale. Du moins , c'était comme ça que Daniel interprétait ses constantes remontrances vis à vis de Sam et de lui .

-" Mon colonel ? "l'interpella Sam ." Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Vous n'étiez pas en permission?" l'interrogea-t-elle.

-"Si ! Et nous aussi paraît-il !" répondit Daniel avant que Jack en ait eut le temps , ne résistant pas à l'asticoter un peu plus .

-"Pourquoi êtes vous revenu ?…" Demanda doucement Carter , sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose.

-"Pourquoi à elle vous ne lui faites de remontrances ?" la coupa Daniel . Après tout , il n'y avait pas de raison , qu'il soit le seul à avoir eut droit au laïus de Jack . Il n'était pas resté tout seul à la base !

-"Son réacteur à Naquadah , ce sont ses vacances !" éclata Jack , qui se demanda pour la énième fois pourquoi il n'avait pas tuer l'archéologue plus tôt .

-"Et comment vous savez ça , vous ? " s'intéressa Daniel .Il savait que c'était puéril , mais il ne résistait pas à l'envie de voir ce grand gaillard embarrassé comme à chaque fois que l'on mentionnait Sam.

-"Euh … …" balbutia Jack , décontenancé par la question. "Maybourne ! " finit-il par lâcher , en se souvenant de la raison de son retour à la base .

-"Maybourne ? C'est Maybourne qui vous l'a dit ! " s'étonna Daniel . Celle là elle était bien bonne !.

-"Daniel !" rugit le colonel , furieux .

-" C'est à cause du colonel Maybourne que vous êtes rentré ?. " intervint Sam , tentant de le calmer . Car , si elle en juger par la mine du colonel , il était sur le point d'étrangler Daniel .

-"Oui ! " grommela-t-il , toujours furieux . "Maybourne , m'a appelé …." Commença-t-il à expliquer .

-"Colonel O'Neill , J'allais justement vous faire prévenir . Nous avons reçut un message vous concernant ." déclara le général Hammond en pénétrant dans la salle , et en prenant place à la table de réunion .

-"Je sais Maybourne , m'a prévenu, c'est pour ça que je suis rentré." Répondit Jack en s'asseyant à son tour à la table .  
–"Le colonel Maybourne ? "s'étonna le général , alors que Sam et Daniel s'asseyaient.

-"Hum, hum " aquiesca le colonel en regardant le major Carter prendre place à côté de lui .

-"Comment ?" insista Daniel , en face de lui . "Je croyais que vous aviez laisser votre portable à Teal'C pour ne pas être dérangé …" continua-t-il avant d'être interrompu par la voix grave de Teal'C.

-" C'est exact , Docteur Jackson . O'Neill." dit-il en entrant dans la pièce . S'inclinant brièvement , devant le colonel , il lui remit le téléphone en question , avant d'aller s'asseoir aux côtés de Daniel .

-"J'ai demandé au colonel O'Neill , de bien vouloir installer un poste émetteur au chalet, s'il souhaitait ne pas emmener son téléphone cellulaire .Afin que nous puissions le joindre en cas d'urgence ." eut l'obligeance d'expliquer le général , à Daniel . "C'est d'ailleurs ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire après que nous ayons reçu ceci , colonel ." ajouta le général en posant devant eux une sorte de mini magnétophone.

-"Maybourne , m'a fait revenir pour écouter de la musique ?" demanda Jack , qui manifestement ne comprenait pas .

-"Je ne crois pas , colonel . " sourit le général . " Cependant , je ne peux pas vous informer sur son contenu . Il n'y pas de bouton de lecture , ni d'éjection de la cassette possible .D'après nos ingénieurs , cet appareil est équipé d'un dispositif de reconnaissance digital . Et comme il vous était adressé , colonel …"ajouta-t-il en faisant signe à Jack d'essayer .

-"Une reconnaissance digitale ?… … Il reconnaît les voix ? … " hésita Daniel . Alors que Jack fixait le magnétophone , perplexe.

-"C'est ce que l'on suppose ." confirma le général .

De plus en plus perplexe , Jack se pencha au dessus de l'appareil .

-"Je dois dire quoi ?" demanda-t-il à la ronde "Sésame ouvre-toi ?" proposa-t-il en plaisantant .

Aussitôt , un petit déclic retentit , il se rejeta en arrière surpris .

"_Jack , votre sens de l'humour vous perdra_." Déclara la voix de Maybourne , s'élevant du petit magnétophone . "_Ce petit message vous est destiné . Ce qui suit est particulièrement intéressant . Mais , rappelez-vous , ce qui est important ce n'est pas comment j'ai eu cet enregistrement , mais qui l'a eut avant moi_ ." conclut la voix de Maybourne .

A la stupéfaction des cinq personnes présentes , la voix du colonel , s'éleva ensuite de l'enregistrement ."_… … Nous avons été pris au piège d'une boucle temporelle . Impossible de s'échapper . Nous avons demander à Carter de … …_"

Alors que l'enregistrement continuait à se dérouler , Sam , réfléchissait . La voix sur l'enregistrement lui semblait bizarre . C'était bien la voix du colonel , mais elle ne lui semblait pas familière … … Elle lui était comme étrangère … … atone …Oui ! C'était ça ! C'était bien la voix du colonel , mais elle n'exprimait aucunes émotions . Juste le froid récit de ce qui c'était passé durant cette mission.

"_… … Alors j'ai donné ma démission , et je l'ai embrassé… … _" les mots la tirèrent brutalement de ses pensées.

-"Quoi ? Pourriez-vous revenir en arrière ?" s'exclama-t-elle . Le colonel , n'avait jamais dit qu'il avait embrassé quelqu'un durant cette mission .

-"Non ! " répondit , brusquement Jack , en attrapant le magnétophone et en appuyant sur le bouton stop . Aussitôt une légère fumée , accompagnée par l'odeur caractéristique du caoutchouc brûlé s'échappa de l'appareil .

-"J'aurais peut-être pas dût ." constata-t-il trop tard .

-"Non , vous n'auriez pas dût ." confirma Daniel en souriant .

-"Mon colonel , de quoi parliez-vous ?" lui demanda Sam , en parlant de la cassette . Elle s'étonna un instant du sourire de Daniel à sa question , mais fut encore plus étonnée du regard embarrassé que le colonel lui jetât , à cet instant .

-"De quoi s'agit-il ?" insista le général Hammond , permettant à Jack d'éviter la question que lui poser son second.

"_Sauvé par le gong !_" articula silencieusement Daniel , en le regardant.

-"Je l'ignore , mon général , je ne me rappelle pas avoir eut cette conversation." Répondit-il sincèrement , tout en jetant un regard d'avertissement au jeune homme.

-"Il n'en reste pas moins qu'il s'agit là d'informations Top Secrètes , et que c'était votre voix que l'on a entendu , sur cette cassette."

-"Mon général ?" intervint un jeune lieutenant , à l'entrée de la pièce. Il tenait dans les mains un drôle de paquet .

-" Qu'y a-t-il , lieutenant ?" lui répondit le général .

-"Eh bien , ce paquet est arrivé, et … … " commença le jeune homme.

-"Posez le dans mon bureau . Je m'en occuperai plus tard " lui ordonna Hammond .

-"C'est à dire , monsieur , c'est pour le colonel O'Neill , monsieur ."

-" Pour moi ?" s'étonna Jack , alors que sur un ordre muet du général le lieutenant lui remettait le paquet . "Personne ne sait que je suis rentré à la base ." ajouta-t-il en commençant à défaire le paquet .

A l'intérieur de la boîte en carton , se trouvait une autre boîte , métallique celle là , peinte de couleur multicolores , avec peint sur le devant le symbole du SG-C . Sur l'un des côtés , un billet sur lequel était écrit "_tournez- moi_" pendait d'une petite manivelle.

Avec circonspection , Jack commença à la tourner . Dés le premier tour , une musique aigrelette s'éleva de la boîte . Quelques secondes plus tard , le couvercle de la boîte sauta, brusquement , faisant sursauter tout le monde . Un clown blanc jaillit en émettant un rire strident . Il tenait dans sa main ce qui semblait être quatre tickets .

-"Qu'est ce que c'est ?" souffla Teal'C, qui avait soudain perdu toute sa légendaire impassibilité , en regardant l'objet , légèrement effrayé .

-"Un diable à ressort . " lui expliqua Daniel . "Qu'est ce qu'il tient dans la main ."

-"Des tickets pour … … un cirque , le cirque BipingSuns ?" s'étonna Sam en prenant les tickets des mains de la marionnette .

-"Maybourne !"grogna le colonel , en jetant un regard hargneux à la boîte devant lui .

-"Peut-être , colonel . Cependant , si Maybourne à jugé bon de vous envoyez ces billets après cette cassette , c'est là que vous irez , colonel , vous et tout SG-1." Déclara le général .

-"Au cirque , mon général ?" demanda le colonel , avec incrédulité .

-"Au cirque , colonel !" lui confirma le général , en se levant "Vous pouvez disposer !" ajouta-t-il en sortant de la pièce , aussitôt suivit par le colonel et le major Carter .

-"Un cirque , Daniel Jackson ?" demanda Teal'C , en suivant le colonel .

-"Euh … … cette mission risque d'être intéressante , vraiment intéressante!… …" se contenta de commenter Daniel , en le suivant dans le couloir .


	3. Chapter 3

**( Cirque BippingSuns )**

-"Je me demande pourquoi Maybourne , nous a fait venir jusqu'ici ." grommela Jack , en tendant les tickets d'entrée à l'employé qui tenait la caisse .

-"Un problème Jack ?" demanda innocemment Daniel . Jack n'avait pas arrêter de grogner depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la base .

-"Rien, je déteste les clowns ." lui répondit-il .

-" Mon colonel ? " appela Sam . "Je crois que j'ai trouvé ." ajouta-t-elle. Elle se tenait avec Teal'C devant une des affiches du cirque .

-"Trouver quoi , Major ?" lui demanda Jack , en s'approchant .

-"Ça !" dit-elle en lui désignant l'affiche .

Le visage de Maybourne , parfaitement reconnaissable malgré le maquillage blanc qui le recouvrait , s'étalait sur l'affiche . '_Venez voir le numéro de Claudio le clown blanc , et de son ami Gnafron ! Les plus grands clowns des Etats-Unis _' proclamait le slogan en bas de l'affiche .

-"Dites moi que Claudio et celui qui se fait taper dessus ?" demanda Jack , soudain très las .

-"Je ne crois pas , mon colonel ." compatit Sam , en réprimant un sourire.

-"Je sens que je vais détester cette mission." Déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers le chapiteau.

* * *

**( Sous le chapiteau )**

-"Mesdames et messieurs , Voici Luthor , l'homme le plus fort du monde !" annonça Monsieur Loyal sur la piste .

-"Et on a droit à la galerie de monstre en plus !" grogna Jack , toujours de mauvaise humeur .

-"Pop corn ?" lui proposa Daniel , assis à sa droite . Il n'était pas revenu au cirque depuis qu'il était enfant . L'odeur de la sciure , du pop-corn, les cris des enfants , la musique , tout ça le renvoyait à l'époque heureuse , où ses parents vivaient encore .

-"Daniel , nous sommes en mission . Pas au spectacle ! " lui rappela , durement Jack .

-"Parlez pour vous ! C'est à vous que Maybourne à envoyé ses tickets ." répondit-il avant de tendre le paquet de pop-corn , à Teal'C assis à côté de lui . "Pop-corn ?"

Teal'C regarda d'un air méfiant le paquet que lui tendait l'archéologue . Les petits flocons blancs , ne lui inspirait pas confiance .

-"Non merci , docteur Jackson . "répondit-il en reportant son attention sur l'homme qui se tenait au milieu de la piste .

Habillé à la manière d'un Tarzan , l'homme bandait ses muscles pour plier une barre de fer en deux . Teal'C haussa un sourcil , en entendant les applaudissements , quand l'homme leva fièrement la barre pliée .

-"Pop-corn ?" proposa Daniel à Sam , assise à côté de Jack de l'autre côté .

-"Merci !" dit-elle en plongeant la main dans le paquet , que lui tendait Daniel .

Jack soupira en la sentant s'appuyer sur lui pour attraper le pop-corn . Cette mission aller être très longue , vraiment très longue , songea-t-il en reportant son attention sur la piste .

-"Mesdames et messieurs , Luthor va maintenant démontrer sa force avec l'un d'entre vous !" annonça Monsieur Loyal , tandis que Luthor parcourait le public des yeux .

Son regard s'arrêta sur Teal'C , enfin un adversaire à sa taille. S'approchant de lui , il l'invita du geste à venir dans l'arène .

-"Allez-y !" dit Daniel , encourageant un Teal'C perplexe à suivre l'artiste sur la piste.

Du coin de l'œil , Teal'C interrogea le colonel O'Neill . Haussant les épaules , Jack lui fit signe d'y aller .

Sur la piste , Luthor se plaçant derrière Teal'C , tenta , en vain de le soulever . Teal'C impassible resta stoïque , il baissa les yeux sur les bras de Luthor qui l'enserrait , avant de tourner la tête vers le banc où se trouvait O'Neill . D'un geste de la tête , Jack aquiesca à la question muette du Jaffa . Aussitôt , Teal'C attrapa l'homme par la nuque , avant de se baisser et de le faire basculer , d'un roulement d'épaule , à terre .

-"Désolé ." dit-il platement , avant d'enjamber calmement , le corps de l'homme le plus fort du monde , qu'il venait de mettre à terre , et de rejoindre sa place sous les applaudissements du public , mort de rire .

* * *

Jack se raidit en sentant Sam , s'appuyer de nouveau contre lui pour piocher dans le paquet de pop-corn , qu'il avait finit par tenir , puisqu'il se tenait entre elle et Daniel . Volontairement ou involontairement , à chaque fois qu'il faisait mine de s'écarter un peu, elle se rapprochait . Il n'était pas sûr de tenir encore très longtemps .

-"Ça suffit ! Vous me rejoindrez dehors, à la fin du spectacle !" explosa-t-il en se levant brusquement , après que prise d'un fou rire , elle se soit pencher sur lui .

-"Mais …. … ? " balbutia-t-elle.

-"Jack !" réagit Daniel , tandis que Teal'C se levait à son tour .

-"Je vous suis O'Neill." déclara-t-il platement . Avant de suivre le colonel au dehors .

Une fois les deux hommes sortit , il se rapprocha de Sam , la pauvre avait l'air déçut du départ de Jack .

-"Pop-corn ?" lui proposa-t-il , cherchant à la réconforter .

-"Non merci ." soupira-t-elle , déprimé . Elle n'avait jamais aimer ça , elle trouver que ça avait un goût de polystyrène , mais au moins elle avait une excuse pour le toucher .


	4. Chapter 4

**( A l'extérieur )**

-" Je crois que je n'aime pas votre cirque , O'Neill ." déclara Teal'C en sortant .

-"Vous n'êtes pas le seul , Teal'C . Si je tenais Maybourne … " commença-t-il à pester, avant de s'arrêter , brutalement .

Un petit garçon , atteignant à peine le genou de Teal'C , et tenant un grand ballon rouge, s'était arrêter devant le Jaffa . Levant ses grands yeux vers le jeune homme , il tirât sur la jambe de son pantalon pour attirer son attention .

-"Monzieur ? Monzieur ?" appela-t-il d'une petite voix .

Interloqué Teal'C baissa la tête pour apercevoir le bambin , accrocher à sa jambe .

-"Z'est vrai que vous êtes le plus fort du monde ?" demanda-t-il les yeux écarquillés

-"Pardon ?" demanda le Jaffa , décontenancé .

-"Vous z'avait battu l'autre Monzieur ! " déclara sentencieusement l'enfant , "Vous zignez mon ballon ?" ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un feutre vert .

-"Oui , Teal'C , signez son ballon !" lui ordonna Jack en souriant devant l'air désemparé de ce géant noir , devant ce bout de chou , haut comme trois pommes armé d'un dangereux crayon vert .

Finalement , Teal'C se résigna et attrapant le ballon , écrivit d'une main maladroite son nom .

-"Merzi !" s'écria le petit garçon en enlaçant de ses bras menus les jambes du Jaffa dont il faisait à peine le tour , avant de courir rejoindre ses parents à l'intérieur du chapiteau.

-"Ah ! …. … La vie des stars !… …" s'extasia O'Neill , ironique , en donnant une grande claque dans le dos du jeune homme.

* * *

-"Où sont ils ?" demanda Sam à Daniel , en sortant du chapiteau. Dés que le numéro de Maybourne était passé , les deux jeunes gens étaient sortis pour les retrouver .

-"Là!" lui répondit-il en désignant la cage des tigres , devant laquelle se dressait la silhouette des deux hommes.

-"Mon colonel ? Teal'C ?" les appela-t-elle , en les rejoignant .

-"Nous avons vu …" commença Daniel , avant de s'interrompre , stupéfait devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux .

En les entendant les appeler , les deux hommes s'étaient retournés vers eux . Teal'C , toujours affubler de son stetson , tenait dans ses mains une immense Barba à Papa , rose, et semblait aux anges .

Jack de son côté , avait opté pour une glace au chocolat géante , qu'apparemment il partageait avec l'animal dans sa cage .

-"Un problème Daniel ?"demanda-t-il innocemment , tandis que le tigre , tentait de lui volait d'un coup de langue sa friandise .

-"C'est … … " commença l'archéologue , en désignant la Barbe à Papa de Teal'C .

-"Oh , ça , Teal'C s'est découvert un certain penchant pour la Barbe à Papa ." lui expliqua le colonel , déclenchant le rire tonitruant du Jaffa . "Et ça à des effets inattendus , sur lui ." commenta-t-il placidement .

-"Et vous mon colonel ?" intervint Sam qui réprimait péniblement un sourire .

-"Moi ?. Eh bien , mon ami et moi avons découvert notre amour mutuel de la glace au chocolat !" déclara-t-il en souriant , avant d'abandonner au tigre , le reste de son cornet de glace , déclenchant une nouvelle fois le rire de Teal'C .

-"Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas le cirque ?" lui demanda Daniel .

-"Daniel , ce sont les clowns que je n'aime pas . Mais le cirque ou la glace au chocolat, j'adore . " répondit-il . "Il y a beaucoup de chose que j'adore ." ajouta-t-il en fixant Carter , qui se sentit rougir comme une gamine.

-"Et moi j'adore la Barbe de Papa!" s'exclama Teal'C , en éclatant de rire , s'attirant les regards effarés de Daniel et de Sam et celui légèrement excédé de Jack .

-"Teal'C ! " gronda le colonel .

Aussitôt le Jaffa pris l'air penaud , d'un petit garçon à qui l'on interdisait de monter sur les montagnes russes dans une fête foraine .

-"Je crois que vous avez eut assez de Barbe de Papa , comme ça !" ajouta le colonel , en reprenant l'expression du guerrier . "Maybourne ?" demanda-t-il à Sam .

-"On a appris , qu'après son numéro il allait toujours se reposer dans sa roulotte ." lui appris-t-elle.

-"On y va !" ordonna-t-il , s'éloignant déjà , quand Daniel l'arrêta.

-" Euh … … Jack ?" le rappela-t-il en désignant Teal'C qui tenait toujours sa Barbe à Papa .

Revenant sur ses pas , le colonel , la prit des mains du Jaffa , et la jeta dans la poubelle la plus proche , sous le regard désolé du jeune homme .

Puis les entraînant , ils rejoignirent Sam , qui s'était déjà éloignée vers une petite roulotte à l'écart , sous le regard nostalgique du tigre du Bengale derrière ses barreaux .

* * *

-"Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?" leur demanda Luthor qui , manifestement gardait l'entrée de la roulotte de Maybourne .

-"Excusez-nous , nous voudrions voir … … " commença Jack avec une politesse excessive son égard , avant de s'interrompre pour demander à Daniel "… Comment déjà ?"

-"Claudio!" lui répondit celui-ci .

-"Oui , C'est ça !" s'exclama Jack ." Nous voudrions voir Claudio , c'est un ami !" reprit-il à l'adresse du mastodonte .

-"Un ami ?, et vous ne savez même pas son nom ?" commenta-t-il ironiquement , sans faire mine de les laisser entrer .

-"En fait , il y a des tas de noms que j'aimerai lui donner . Mais ça vous plaira pas !" lui répondit Jack sur le même ton .

Au moment , où Luthor l'attrapait par le col de son blouson , la porte de la roulotte s'ouvrit , livrant passage à un Maybourne , en partie démaquillé seulement .

-"Jack ! Docteur Jackson ! Major Carter ! Teal'C !" s'écria-t-il joyeusement . "Vous avez eu mon message ! C'est bon Luthor , ce sont des amis ." dit-il avant d'ajouter "Va prévenir le directeur que ceux que nous attendions sont arrivés !" . Dés que le géant eut lâché le colonel O'Neill , et fut parti , il s'effaça pour les laisser entrer dans la roulotte avec un geste d'invite .


	5. Chapter 5

**( Dans la roulotte )**

-"Je peux vous proposer quelque chose ? Jack ? Major ?" proposa-t-il , poliment, avant de se rasseoir pour finir son démaquillage , sans attendre leur réponse .

-"Non , merci ." répondit Sam , en se demandant combien de temps le colonel tiendrait sans exploser .

-"Pour nous non plus." Intervint Daniel , légèrement vexé que Maybourne les ait ignoré lui et Teal'C.

-"Nous sommes pas là pour faire des politesses , Maybourne ! Alors dites-nous , pourquoi vous nous avez fait venir ?" lui demanda , agressivement , Jack .

-"Comment , Jack , avec votre esprit si fin , vous n'avez pas encore deviné ?" lui demanda, sarcastiquement , Maybourne , déclenchant le rire de Teal'C , qui le fit violemment sursauter ." Qu'est ce qu'il a ?" ajouta-t-il en désignant le Jaffa , légèrement effrayé .

-"Rien des Flash Back de Barbe à Papa ." éluda O'Neill , "Cessez de jouer au plus fin avec nous , qu'est ce qui ce passe ?"

-"Vous avez eut mon petit message ?" demanda Maybourne .

-"Oui , on a eut votre message ! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire , Maybourne ?" s'énerva O'Neill.

-"Voyons Jack …" répondit-il , nonchalamment ." Vous avez bien dût vous rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'une de vos conversations. …"

-"Que je n'ai jamais eut !" le coupa Jack .

-"Vraiment ?"ironisa Maybourne.

-"Bon ! … … On s'en va !" éclata O'Neill . Si Maybourne ne voulait rien lui dire , grand bien lui fasse . Quand à lui , il n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre indéfiniment que Maybourne se décide . Cette histoire n'avait que trop duré , songea-t-il , en ouvrant la porte de la caravane.

-"Il y a un espion au SG-C ." annonça , calmement , Maybourne , alors que Jack avait déjà un pied dehors .

-"Quoi ?" s'exclamèrent ils tous en même temps .

-"Comment croyez vous que j'ai obtenu cet enregistrement d'une conversation que vous n'avez jamais eut ?" demanda Maybourne , attirant immédiatement l' attention de Jack qui rentra dans la roulotte.

-"Comment ?"

-"Que font tout les membres du SG-C , sans exception , une fois par mois ?" continua Maybourne en se tournant vers eux .

-"… … Une évaluation psychologique ! , mon colonel !" répondit précipitamment Sam , en réponse au regard d'incompréhension du colonel à la question du clown .

-"… … L'évaluation psychologique ? Bien sûr ! Jack elle a raison ! "s'exclama Daniel .

-"… … L'évaluation psychologique ? … … Ce truc au Pentagone ?" demanda Jack , incertain.

-"Celui qui vous essayer d'éviter une fois sur deux , O'Neill !" déclara brutalement , Teal'C avant d'éclater de nouveau de rire .

-"Quelqu'un pourrait lui donner du café ?" soupira Jack , soudain très las .

-"Je m'en occupe !" se proposa aussitôt Daniel , en se dirigeant vers la minuscule cuisine.

-"Maybourne ?" reprit Jack en lui faisant signe de continuer .

-"Lors de cette évaluation , tout les membres du SG-C , ont un entretien avec un psychologue , qui les soumet à une série de questions , pour juger de leur degrés de stress . Il y a quelques mois de cela le N.I.D , a réussi à infiltrer le Pentagone , en remplaçant l'un des psy chargé du suivi du personnel par un de ses hommes ." commença-t-il à expliquer.

-"Et ?" insista O'Neill.

-"Connaissez vous le Xyphon ?" demanda-t-il .

-"Non . Carter ?" répondit Jack en se tournant vers le major .

-"Le Xyphon ?… … "rêfléchit-elle , "… … Je crois qu'il s'agit d'un puissant psychotrope mis au point récemment par les services secrets …"

-"Exact , major . …" lui confirma Maybourne.

-"Et qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec cet enregistrement ?" le coupa O'Neill en s'énervant .

-"Le Xyphon , est non seulement un puissant psychotrope , mais aussi un hypnotrope utilisé dans les cas d'hypnose régressive , il ne laisse aucunes traces chez les sujets , qui ne gardent aucun souvenir de ce qu'ils ont dit lors de l'interrogatoire …" s'expliqua Maybourne.

-"Vous voulez dire que c'est avec cette drogue que l'espion du N.I.D , à mener les entretien sur tout le personnel du SG-C ?" s'exclama Daniel , en tendant une tasse à café à Teal'C .

-"Non pas à tout le personnel , seulement à quelques membres …. … les plus importants au yeux du N.I.D . "le contredit-il .

-"Mon équipe et moi , par exemple ?" proposa Jack .

-"Exactement !" lui confirma Maybourne .

-"Et vous partagez cette information avec nous , par pure bonté d'âme ?" ironisa O'Neill, avant d'ajouter "Qu'est ce que vous voulez Maybourne ?"

-"L'espion doit venir ici , pour rencontrer son contact , et lui donner les informations." annonça Maybourn "C'est une vieille connaissance ." ajouta-t-il à l'intention du colonel .

-"Kinsey !" grogna celui-ci en réponse .

- "Pourquoi ici ?" s'étonna le major Carter .

-" Parce que grâce au colonel O'Neill , le sénateur est en pleine campagne . Et quoi de mieux qu'un cirque pour montrer son amour des enfants et des valeurs familiales … " commença Maybourne

-"Et c'est aussi un endroit publique , où aucun des deux ne pourra éliminer l'autre !" rappela , prosaïquement Jack .

-"Ça aussi ." admit Maybourne , avant d'être coupé par quelqu'un qui frapper à la porte de la caravane " Entrez !" dit-il . "Monsieur le Directeur !" s'exclama-t-il jovialement , en voyant l'homme entrer . "Laissez-moi vous présenter les trapézistes que nous attendions !" ajouta-t-il en désignant le colonel O'Neill et son équipe .

-"Nous ? … … Trapézistes ?" balbutia O'Neill , soufflé par l'aplomb de Maybourne .

-"Veuillez excuser , le vocabulaire de monsieur Caliostro , mais , comme je vous l'ai dit, il vient de Suède et parle assez mal notre langue ."

-"De Suède ?"s'exclama Jack , Maybourne , poussait vraiment le bouchon .

-"Mais vous verrez lui et ses trois enfants , Daniel , Samantha et … …"s'arrêta-t-il un instant bloquer sur Teal'C "… … Théodore ! … …sont absolument

extraordinaires !" conclut Maybourne en les désignant Daniel , Sam et Teal'C .

-"Enfants ?" rugit Jack , sur le point d'étrangler Maybourne .

-"Voyons … …heu … … Papa . " intervint Daniel , manquant de s'étouffer sur le mot "Monsieur Claudio, ne faisait que nous présenter au directeur ."ajouta-t-il , en souriant à pleine dent . A voir le regard de Jack quand il l'avait appeler papa , cette histoire risquait d'être passionnante . Du moins tant qu'il resterait hors de portée de Jack , songea-t-il sous le regard glacial que celui-ci le jetait .

-"Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer , Monsieur Caliostro , j'espère que vous et vos enfants serez heureux au cirque Bipping Sun !" s'exclama joyeusement le directeur en serrant , de force , la main de Jack sans remarquer le regard assassin qu'il lui jetât au mot enfants ." Pour vos costumes , ne vous inquiéter pas , Claudio nous as expliqué . Et je vous ai trouvé de merveilleux costumes , ils sont dans la loges des répétitions . Miranda n'attend plus que vous pour les retouches !" continua-t-il , en s'apprêtant à sortir .

-"Ne vous inquiétez pas , monsieur le directeur, je les amèneraient à Miranda , dés que Théo aura finit son café !" le rassura Maybourne en refermant la porte derrière lui .


	6. Chapter 6

-"Maybourne !"éclata le colonel dés que le directeur fut sortit, en le plaquant contre le mur .

-"Un problème Jack ?" lui demanda-t-il innocemment.

-"Mon colonel … …" tenta d'intervenir Sam .

-"Non Carter !" la coupa-t-il , brutalement , "Cette fois vous êtes allé trop loin !" reprit-il à l'attention de Maybourne .

-"Voyons Jack … …" commença Maybourne .

-"Jack !… …" intervint Daniel en même temps.

-"Vous , c'est pas le moment !" s'énerva Jack contre Daniel .

-"… …. L'espion …ne doit pas … … arriver avant …. Plusieurs jours !" cracha Maybourne avec difficulté , alors que Jack avait commencé à l'étrangler .

-"O'Neill ." intervint à son tour Teal'C . "Si vous le tuer , maintenant , il ne nous dira rien ."

-"Allez-y , Maybourne ! Et soyez convaincant !" lança Jack , en relâchant Maybourne. Mais sortant son arme , et la pointa sur l'ancien colonel de l'Air Force .

-"… …Merci … …" murmura Maybourne , à Teal'C qui lui tendait sa tasse de café . "… … Il fallait bien trouver une astuce pour que vous puissiez rester jusqu'à son arrivée ." s'expliqua-t-il .

-"Et c'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé ? Une famille de Trapézistes !"s'énerva Jack, baissant finalement , son arme .

-"C'est courant dans les cirques ." intervint Daniel , qui s'attira aussitôt un regard noir du colonel .

-"Daniel !" gronda-t-il .

-"Il a raison , mon colonel . " insista Carter , "Se faire passer pour des artistes , était la meilleure solution ."

-"Merci , Carter !" ironisa Jack . "Je suis sûr , que vous débrouillerez très bien là-haut!" ajouta-t-il , en lui rappelant , quel métier Maybourne leur avait choisi.

-"Jack , voyons , c'était la seule place encore libre !" se justifia Maybourne .

-"Vous ! Fermez-la ! J'ai pas encore décidé de vous laisser en vie !" lui rappela Jack en le menaçant , de nouveau de son arme.

-"Est-ce le fait que l'on nous prenne pour vos enfants , O'Neill ?" demanda Teal'C , sachant parfaitement qu'il appuyé sur le point sensible .

-"Pas trop mal à la tête , Théodore ?"lui répondit , méchamment , le colonel en insistant sur le nom que Maybourne lui avait donné .Le visage fermé du Jaffa , lui montra à quel point , il se sentait mal à l'aise face à sa réaction à la sucrerie . "Désolé." Dit-il contraint .

Il ne voulait pas les blesser , après tout , c'était ses amis . Mais les manigances de Maybourne le rendait fou .Et cet imbécile de directeur , qui avait pris ce qu'on lui avait dit pour argent comptant .Non , mais franchement ! , il n'était pas si vieux que ça . D'accord ses cheveux , grisonnaient beaucoup ces derniers temps … … 'Ils sont carrément blanc , oui !' lui susurra une petite voix … … peut-être , mais de là à le prendre pour le père de Daniel et de Carter !… … 'Surtout de Carter ' ironisa la petite voix … …Oh! La ferme !, s'écria-t-il intérieurement . Voilà qu'il se disputait tout seul , maintenant ! Il était fou ! conclut-il .

-"Mon colonel ?"l'appela Sam , le tirant de ses pensées .

-"C'est bon !" finit-il par se rendre . "Elle se trouve où , cette Miranda ?" demanda-t-il en soupirant , à Maybourne .

* * *

**(Dans la tente de Miranda )**

-"Vous êtes sûrs , que c'est ce qu'on doit porter ?" demanda la voix de Daniel , sortant de derrière un des rideaux qui servaient de cabine d'essayage .

-"Daniel , cessait de faire l'imbécile ! Sortez de là !" lui répondit le colonel .

-"D'accord , c'est juste que … … " commença-t-il , en soulevant le rideau , avant de s'arrêter médusé . "… … ok !… …" se contenta-t-il de commenter , en voyant ses compagnons .

Miranda lui avait donné une chemise de paillette blanche et un collant d'acrobate noir aux pied , bleu clair à la ceinture , il avait trouvé tout ça parfaitement kitch , mais au moins sa chemise à lui , avait des boutons , songea-t-il ,en regardant Jack et Teal'C.

Juste habillé d'un collant à la ceinture doré , tirant sur le noir , et d'une énorme ceinture à motifs rouge et doré , que Jack lui avait passé , in extremis pour cacher Junior , Teal'C arborait un air renfrogné marquant sa désapprobation , sur son costume. Quand à Jack… …. Daniel se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire . Miranda , une charmante rousse , expansive , d'un quarantaine d'année , l'avait tout de suite trouvé à son goût , et son costume s'en ressentait . Habillé d'un collant tirant lui sur le vert , sa chemise sans manche recouverte de paillettes verte , impossible à fermer puisque dépourvu de boutons, s'ouvrait , largement , sur son torse.

-"Pas un commentaires !" le prévint Jack en voyant Daniel sourire .

Daniel lui répondit d'un geste de la main , se sachant incapable d'articuler une réponse sans éclater de rire .

-"Ces fichus vêtements sont trop serrés !" pesta Jack , "Où est Carter ?" ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Maybourne .

-"Ici , mon … …. Papa ." L'interpella une petite voix derrière lui .

Encadré par Miranda et Susanne , sa sœur jumelle , Sam se sentait ridicule dans l'accoutrement que les deux femmes , l'avaient obligés à mettre . C'était un body de couleurs chatoyantes allant du Bleu clair au doré , avec une grand flamme verte qui courrait au niveau du cœur .

-"N'est ce pas qu'elle est superbe ?" demanda innocemment Suzanne .

'Définitivement trop serrés!' songea Jack , mal à l'aise , en la voyant . Elle était tout simplement divine . Et s'il continuait à la regarder comme ça , ses pensées , rien moins que familiale , deviendraient claires pour tout le monde , pensa-t-il en détournant les yeux.

-"Ouah !" souffla Daniel , tandis que même Teal'C se fendait d'un haussement de sourcil approbateur .

-"Jack , Si ça avait été moi qui avait été coincé dans une boucle temporel , je ne me serais pas contenté d'un baiser !" s'exclama Maybourne .

Réagissant instinctivement , Jack , l'attrapa à la gorge .

-"Regardez là encore une fois comme ça , Maybourne , et c'est en pièces détachées que je vous ramène en cellule !" lui cracha-t-il .

-"Voyons ! Voyons ! Petit papa , il faut pas être aussi ombrageux . Après tout , votre fille est déjà bien en âge de se marier , non !" le calma Miranda en lui passant la main sur le torse .

-"Et même plus !" rigola Suzanne en rejoignant sa sœur auprès du colonel , sous le regard de plus en plus sombre de Sam .

-"Mon… …" commença Sam , avant de se reprendre ." Papa … …" reprit elle d'une voix plus ferme . Dieu ! Jamais , elle ne s'y ferait jamais ! songea-t-elle en jetant un regard meurtrier aux deux femmes . Non mais , pour qui elles se prenaient ces deux là? Plus que l'âge de se marier ? Et elles , alors ? Deux chattes en chaleur ! , pensa-t-elle, peu charitable . Et le colonel qui ne réagissait pas ! A leur décharge , reconnut-elle intérieurement , il était superbe , avec ce costume . Même si elle trouvait son collant un peu trop serré … …. En tout cas pour être porté en public . "… …Peu-être pourrions nous aller nous … …. Entraîner?" proposa-t-elle en prenant la première idée qui lui passer par la tête . Il fallait qu'elle l'éloigne de ces deux furies ! Il pourrait au moins me regarder , songea-t-elle. Après tout , même Teal'C , à sa manière, l'avait complimenter ; mais pas lui ! Non ! Depuis qu'elle était arrivée il lui avait à peine jeter un regard , puis il avait baisser les yeux . Bon , elle ne s'attendait pas à des Hourra , mais tout de même !

-"Bonne idée , Carter !" lui répondit Jack , "Mesdames, pourquoi ne nous montreriez vous pas le chemin ." proposa-t-il aux jumelles ." Allez devant !" insista-t-il en les voyant l'attraper , chacune par un bras , pour l'entraîner . "J'ai à parler …. …" commença-t-il à expliquer , en voyant leur mines déçus "… … à mon fils !" s'exclama-t-il en désignant Daniel .

-"Je vous accompagne , mesdames !" s'exclama Maybourne , en s'apprêtant à prendre le bras de Sam .

-"Teal… …" commença O'Neill " … …lo ! "se reprit-il , "Un surnom !" ajouta-t-il , avec un sourire , pour les jumelles . Aussitôt Teal'C , se plaça entre le major Carter et le colonel Maybourne , l'air menaçant . "Il a toujours été très protecteur avec sa petite sœur ." conclut Jack avec un mauvais sourire à Maybourne .


	7. Chapter 7

-"Vous vouliez me parler ?" demanda Daniel à Jack , après que le petit groupe se soit éloigné .

-"Non." Lui répondit-il ."Je voulais … …" commença-t-il , en désignant les des mains les deux femmes qui conduisaient le groupe devant eux .

-"Oh!" se contenta de dire Daniel , qui avait compris. "… … Vous avez embrassé Sam , durant la boucle temporelle ?" demanda-t-il innocemment .

-"…C'était votre idée !" lui répondit Jack , après un arrêt . Il avait espéré , que Daniel ne ferait pas le rapprochement entre l'enregistrement et ce qu'avait dit Maybourne . Mais bon ! Restait plus qu'à espérer que Carter , elle , n'avait pas compris !.

-"Je vous ai dit d'embrasser Sam ?" s'étonna Daniel , incrédule .

-"Oui !… … enfin , non …. … Pas vraiment … … " s'embrouilla le colonel .

-"En tout cas , Maybourne , avait raison . A votre place , je ne me serai pas contenté juste d'un baiser ! " s'expliqua l'archéologue . S'attirant un regard meurtrier du colonel. "Pas dans ce sens là ! " ajouta-t-il précipitamment. " Mais reconnaissez … …Juste un baiser !" insista-t-il .

-"Il n'y a pas eut Qu'un Baiser , Daniel ! " explosa Jack , brusquement . "Y'a pas eut qu'une seule boucle, pour l'amour du ciel !"ajouta-t-il devant l'air ahuri de Daniel , avant de le planter là pour rejoindre les autres .

-"… … Vous voulez dire … … Vous et Sam vous … …. "commença-t-il avant de se rendre compte que Jack s'était éloigné .

-"Oh ! La ferme , Daniel !" s'exclama Jack dégoûté , alors que le jeune homme le rejoignait .

* * *

**(Sur la piste)**

Maybourne et les jumelles les avaient emmené sur la piste pour leur premier entraînement . Après plusieurs minutes de discussion , Jack avait réussi à convaincre Maybourne , après l'avoir arracher à la contemplation des jambes de Carter , que lui-même avait du mal quitter des yeux , qu'il valait mieux que leur première séance d'entraînement se passe sans témoins.

Finalement , contraint et forcé , Maybourne avait entraîné les jumelles avec lui à l'extérieur , sous prétexte de trouver une roulotte pour Jack et ses enfants .

-"Bon, les enfants ! on y va !" lança le colonel à ses trois compagnons.

-"Y a aller ! Où ça ?" s'exclama Daniel , en regardant autour de lui . La seule chose qu'il y avait dans l'arène était le filet de protection qu'ils venaient d'installer .

-"Là haut !" lui répondit Jack en levant la main pour lui montrer les deux trapèzes qui se balançaient à plusieurs mètres du sol .

-"Dans cette tenue , mon colonel ?" s'exclama Sam . En attirant l'attention du colonel sur le body qu'elle portait . Bon d'accord , c'était déloyal , comme tactique ! Mais , pas plus que de ce balader à moitié nu avec juste un collant indécent , et de proposer , d'aller exhiber ses muscles au sommet d'une échelle de plusieurs mètres, comme il le faisait , songea-t-elle.

'Son visage , Jack ! Fixe juste son visage !' se répéta-t-il en se tournant vers elle . S'il se contentait de regarder son visage peut-être que les idées qui lui traversaient l'esprit depuis qu'elle était apparue dans cette minuscule … …chose , il ne pouvait décemment pas appeler ça un vêtement ! , disparaîtraient .

'Son visage !'

-"Carter ?" commença-t-il . 'Ses yeux !' , il les avait oublié ragea-t-il . 'Jack concentre toi sur le sommet de son crâne ! vite ! Et arrête de la regarder avec cet air d'abruti !' s'admonestra-t-il intérieurement, alors qu'il se sentait sur le point de se noyer . "Des commentaires ?" conclut-il à haute voix , fixant , désespérément un point au dessus de sa tête .

-"Mon colonel …" commença-t-elle , avant de s'apercevoir qu'il fixait un point derrière elle . "… … Aucun de nous n'a jamais fait de voltige , et je ne sais pas si …" poursuivit-elle après avoir regardé derrière elle , s'il y avait quelqu'un . Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien regarder comme ça ?

-"Vous avez suivi un entraînement , militaire , major , non ? Nous avons tous eut cet entraînement ! Ça ne peut pas être plus difficile que ça !" s'énerva-t-il , lui signifiant que la conversation était close , en s'agrippant à la corde .

-"… … euh … … Jack … … " appela Daniel , "… … Moi , j'ai pas suivi d'entraînement." lui rappela-t-il . Alors que Sam se dirigeait déjà vers l'autre échelle de cordes .

-"Avec un peu d'entraînement , tout le monde peut y arriver Daniel !" lâcha le colonel, à mi-parcours ; "Montez , on assez perdu du de temps !" lui ordonna-t-il . "Daniel !" le gronda-t-il , brusquement, alors que l'archéologue , s'apprêtait à monter derrière Sam.

-"Euh… … Sam , Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je monte devant …" expliqua Daniel qui avait tout de suite compris le message . " …Vous savez a quel point papa , peu être grincheux , quand on le fait attendre !" ne put-il résister à ajouter , juste assez haut pour que Jack l'entende .

* * *

**(En haut )**

-"Je n'aime pas beaucoup ça O'Neill." dit Teal'C en arrivant , à côté de lui sur la plate-forme , tout en regardant nerveusement le sol plusieurs mètre en bas . "Que devons nous faire ?"

-"Je n'aime pas plus ça que vous , Teal'C. " lui répondit Jack qui décrocha l'un des deux trapèzes à sa portée , tout en s'assurant du coin de l'œil que Sam et Daniel , avait fini de grimper sur la seconde plate-forme en face d'eux . "Vous jouerez le rôle du porteur ." ajouta-t-il , avant d'expliquer . "On passe d'une plate-forme à une autre en s'accrochant au trapèzes , et en agrippant le trapèze suivant en plein vol . Parfois , vous passez sur l'autre trapèze en vous laissant attraper par le porteur … …Je suis clair, là ?… … Vous me comprenez ?" demanda-t-il en voyant le regard de plus en plus perplexe de Teal'C au fur et à mesure de ses explications. "C'est pas grave . …Ça va le devenir ! … … Daniel , à vous de commencez !" ajouta-t-il en lui lançant le trapèze qu'il tenait .

-"Moi ?" s'exclama Daniel , qui sous le choc , fit un pas en arrière , et glissa de la plate-forme , pour atterrir , dix mètres plus bas , dans le filet de protection.

-"Eh ben , c'est pas gagné !" constata Jack , penché vers le filet , d'où Daniel essayer vainement , de descendre .


	8. Chapter 8

**( 3 jours plus tard , roulotte des Caliostro , 9 heures du matin )**

Jack plongea le rasoir dans l'évier de la minuscule salle de bain . 'j'ai une tête de déterré' songea-t-il en se regardant dans le miroir . 'A quoi tu t'attendais ?' lui demanda une petite voix ; 'Tu ne dors pas et en plus tu as bu toute la nuit avec ces deux filles ' continua-t-elle. La veille au soir , les jumelles Suzanne et Miranda , étaient passées lui proposer d'aller boire un verre , Sam était arrivée à ce moment là . Et il avait pensé , que peut-être ça lui changerai les idées de les suivre , au lieu de quoi , il avait passé la soirée dans son verre de bière à revoir sans arrêt le regard qu'elle lui avait jeté quand il leur avait dit oui . "_sammy , les petites filles doivent se coucher tôt!_" avait il crut nécessaire d'ajouter en la poussant dans la caravane , avant de suivre les deux femmes .

-"Jack , tu es un imbécile !" dit-il à son reflet , avant de commencer à se raser .

Trois jours qu'ils vivaient , mangeaient , et dormaient dans cette roulotte minuscule . Trois jours d'enfer , oui ! Pourtant , ce n'était pas la première fois que SG-1 se trouvait loin de tout , et qu'ils doivent tout partager . Mais la savoir si proche … … Peut-être était ce parce qu'ils se trouvaient sur terre , cette fois …. …. Peut-être qu'il devrait l'inviter à boire un verre … … juste pour voir ce que ça donnerai … …Durant un instant , tandis qu'il replongeait le rasoir dans l'eau , il se laissa aller à imaginer ce que ça pourrai donner .

-"Vous avez bientôt fini , mon colonel ?" cria la voix de Sam , à travers la porte le faisant sursauter .

-"… … OUCH! … … Oui , un instant , major !" lui répondit-il , en examinant la coupure qu'il venait de se faire . 'Peut-être pas après tout' , songea-t-il . Il était trop vieux pour ça . La preuve , il n'était même plus capable de se raser en rêvant … …

-"dommage …" murmura-t-il pour lui-même . 'Comme si t'en était capable !' lui susurra la petite voix , juste avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte , après s'être convaincu qu'il devait renoncer à elle .

* * *

-"Vous avez bientôt fini , mon colonel ?" cria-t-elle , en frappant à la porte de la salle de bain .

-"_OUCH! Oui, une minute , major !_" lui répondit-il .

Bien fait pour lui , songea-t-elle . Vu l'heure à laquelle il était rentré hier soir , il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup dormi . 'Toi non plus .' lui fit remarquer une petite voix .

Elle était restée éveillé à l'attendre , et même une fois qu'il était rentré , elle n'avait pas put dormir , il était trop proche . Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois , qu'ils devaient vivre comme ça , mais d'habitude , il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour essayer de les tuer … … Et puis ce n'était jamais aussi "normal" … … aussi intime … …

-"Aïe !" s'écria-t-elle sous le choc .

Plongée dans ses pensées , elle ne l'avait pas vu ouvrir la porte , qu'elle venait de se prendre en pleine figure .

-"Major , ça va ? " s'inquiéta-t-il , aussitôt .

Sam bénit cette porte . Au moins il pourrait attribuer son air hébété au choc , et pas à l'émotion qu'elle ressentait à se trouvait aussi prêt de lui . De là où elle était , elle pouvait voir les poils de son torse se soulever au rythme de sa respiration . C'était quoi cette nouvelle manie de se balader sans chemise ! Il voulait la rendre dingue ou quoi ?

-"… … Oui … … je … …" balbutia-t-elle , concentrée , sur sa poitrine .

-"La salle de bain est à vous !" lui dit-il en s'effaçant pour la laisser passer .

-"….Euh … … merci !" articula-t-elle , en s'empressant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain .

"C'est ton supérieur ! C'est ton supérieur ! C'est ton supérieur !" se répéta-t-elle en se passant de l'eau froide sur le visage .

-"dommage … …" murmura-t-elle , en relevant la tête , les yeux dans son reflet .

* * *

-"_Major , ça va_ ? " s'inquiéta la voix de jack , après le bruit sourd qui lui avait fait relever la tête .

Intrigué , Daniel éteignit le feu de la cuisinière , et se pencha pour voir ce qui se passait. Jack , torse nu , tenait Sam contre lui par les épaules . Le nez contre sa poitrine , elle balbutia une réponse , avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain .

-"Qu'est ce que vous regardez ?" lui lança , agressivement Jack avant de repartir dans le coin chambre , pour enfiler une chemise .

Daniel secoua la tête . Depuis le début de cette histoire Jack se montrait particulièrement chatouilleux . Non , pour être tout à fait honnête , il n'avait commencé à être d'une humeur de chien , qu'après que Maybourne l'ait présenté comme leur père . 'C'est vrai qu'il a toujours était chatouilleux à ce sujet ' songea-t-il en versant une tasse de café à Teal'C . Et le manque de sommeil n'arrangeait rien . D'habitude , dormir entre ces trois là ne posait aucuns problème , mais maintenant …. … Coincés comme ils l'étaient dans cette minuscule caravane … … Entre Jack et Sam incapable de dormir , qui n'arrêtaient de se retourner et Teal'C qui débarrasser de sa charge de garde , ronflait , lui-même avait du mal à dormir . Sans compter les interminables répétitions auxquelles Jack les soumettaient chaque jour : "_Pour s'assurer que l'on saura bien tenir notre rôle , les enfants !_" qu'il disait …Au moins , voilà un domaine où ils avaient fait des progrès , pensa-t-il en sortant les toasts du grille-pain , avant de les poser sur la table devant Teal'C .

* * *

Décidément , Daniel Jackson , faisait un très bon café , remarqua Teal'C intérieurement, en buvant la tasse que Daniel venait de lui servir .

La scène entre le colonel O'Neill et le major Carter ne lui avait pas échappée , mais il était certain , qu'ils sauraient régler ça . Après tout , ils s'étaient déjà trouver confronté à ce genre de chose auparavant … … et puis de toute manière , s'ils n'y arrivaient pas , Daniel Jackson saurai les y aider !

Oui , vraiment un très bon café ! pensa-t-il en finissant , tranquillement , sa tasse .

* * *

-"Où est donc passé cette fichue chemise !" grommela Jack , en mettant à sac le coin de la chambre , quand le téléphone portable posé sur la table de nuit se mit à sonner .

-"Allo !" répondit-il , agressivement .

-"_Colonel O'Neill ?_" fit la voix du Général Hammond , dans le combiné .

-"Mon général ." se reprit Jack , immédiatement .

-"_Nous avons les renseignements que vous vouliez sur le Xyphon ._" commença le général . "_Il s'agit , en effet , d'une substance psychotrope expérimentale , utilisé dans les cas d'hypnose régressive , lors d'interrogatoire . Cependant , jusqu'à présent il n'avait été testé que sur des souris de laboratoire , car il semblait présenté de nombreux effets secondaires._"

-"Lesquels … … Georges ?" lui demanda le colonel O'Neill , qui venait d'apercevoir par la fenêtre Luthor qui s'était arrêter devant leur caravane . Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là?

-"_Il y a quelqu'un avec vous , colonel ?_" lui demanda Hammond , alors qu'il se pencher pour voir ce que faisait le lutteur .

-"Possible , Georges ." murmura-t-il . L'homme perché sur la pointe des pieds , essayer de regarder par une des fenêtres de la caravane .

-"_D'après le docteur Frasier , les sujets soumis au Xyphon , présente une hypersensibilité des sens et une agressivité mal contrôlé . Ainsi qu'une hausse significative du taux de Testostérone , chez les mâles infectés ._"

-"Génial !" grogna Jack . 'Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?' songea-t-il en se penchant un peu plus pour voir ce que Luthor essayait de regarder .

-"_Colonel O'Neill , je ne plaisante pas . Il s'agit là d'effets très sérieux . D'après le docteur Frasier , si vous et votre équipe avez réellement été exposé à ce médicament, vous courrez de gros risque ._" continua le général .

-"_Colonel O'Neill , je préférerais que vous rentriez à la base avec SG-1 pour un examen complet . _" intervint à son tour le docteur Frasier . "_Mes renseignements sur le Xyphon font aussi état d'une possibilité de conditionnement post hypnotique et… …_"

-"De quoi ?… …" lui demanda Jack distraitement , toujours concentrer sur l'homme à l'extérieur , en essayant de se remémorer les plans de la caravane pour savoir ce qu'il était en train de regarder .

-"_Un conditionnement post hypnotique . _" répéta-t-elle , puis , sans prendre la peine de lui expliquer de quoi il s'agissait elle enchaîna ."_Colonel , aucun d'entre vous n'a eut de comportement bizarre , ces derniers jours ? Pas de phobies inexpliquées ? Pas de dépendances ? Aucune agressivité injustifiée ?… …_"

-"Non ! Tout le monde va bien . Daniel est en train de faire la cuisine … …" lui répondit Jack .

-"_Daniel fait la cuisine_? " s'étonna le médecin .

-"… … Ah si , Teal'C n'arrête pas de manger , vous croyez que ça peut-être ça ?.." lui demanda-t-il . C'était la fenêtre de la salle de bain , que ce type était en train de regarder … Non ?

-"_C'est possible , colonel , il faudrait que vous rentriez . J'aimerai faire des tests ._" lui répondit Frasier .

-"_Colonel O'Neill , vous et le major Carter , comment aller vous ?_" l'interrogea à son tour le général . Il connaissait assez son second pour savoir que ce qui était important c'était pas ce qu'il disait mais plutôt ce qu'il ne disait pas .

-"Sam va très bien !" lui répondit , brutalement , Jack , avant de se précipiter à l'extérieur après avoir jeté le téléphone à Daniel en passant . "Frasier aimerai vous parler !" lui jeta-t-il .

-"Euh … …. Allo ?"balbutia Daniel , en attrapant le combiné au vol .

-"_Docteur Jackson ?_" s'exclama la voix du général .

-"_Daniel , comment va le colonel O'Neill ?_" s'empressa de demander le docteur Frasier .

-"Jack?… … Euh … … Il va bien . Pour l'instant il est en train d'étrangler Luthor ." commença-t-il à expliquer , calmement au médecin en regardant sur le pas de la porte ce qui se passait . "Teal'C , y a Jack qui essaie de tuer Luthor ." ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du Jaffa qui finissant son petit déjeuner , n'avait pas quitter la table .

-"Il a sûrement de bonnes raisons pour le faire , Daniel Jackson ." se contenta-t-il de dire .

-"Oui , sûrement … … Ja…. … Euh , Papa !Papa !" répéta-t-il à l'adresse de Jack .

-"_Papa ?_" s'exclama le docteur Frasier , leur états était peut-être plus préoccupant que prévu .

-"Pourquoi ?" demanda Daniel , une fois qu'il eut obtenu l'attention du colonel O'Neill.

-"Il était en train de regarder Sam par la fenêtre de la douche !" lui répondit Jack , malgré tout un peu calmer , avant d'étendre, le lutteur pour le compte , d'un crochet du gauche .

-"Père , vous avez besoin d'aide ?" lança Teal'C , au même moment .

-"Non merci , Teallo , tout va bien !"lui répondit le colonel , en revenant vers la caravane ."Georges , Docteur , tout le monde va bien ! Vous inquiètez pas , on vous rappelera !" ajouta-t-il en reprenant à Daniel le téléphone , avant de couper la communication . "Daniel , qu'est ce qu'on mange ?" demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à la table .

-"Des œufs et du bacon ! …"répondit-il , avant d'ajouter à l'adresse de Teal'C " … Enfin si Teo , n'a pas tout manger ! "

-"C'était quoi tout ce remue-ménage dehors ?" demanda Sam qui sortait de la salle de bain .

-"Un cafard !" lâcha , platement , Teal'C avant que les deux autres n'est eut le temps de répondre .

-"Oh ! Et ça faisait autant de bruit ?" s'étonna-t-elle.

-"Oui , c'était un énorme cafard ! Et vous savez à quel point je peux détester , ces bestioles !" plaisanta Jack , tandis que Daniel leur servait le petit déjeuner .

-"C'est le général qui a appelé ?" demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à table avec eux .

-"Oui … … Jack votre assiette ." lui répondit Daniel .

-"Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?" continua-t-elle en commençant à manger . "Hum hum! … …Daniel , ces œufs sont excellents !"

-"Rien juste prendre des nouvelles . … …Daniel , Sam a raison , ces œufs sont délicieux! Qu'est ce que vous avez mis dedans ?" lui répondit Jack . "… … Ah si , il paraît que nous sommes tous contaminés , avec leur Xy … Machin !"ajouta-t-il entre deux bouchées.

-"… …Xyphon , O'Neill . Je crois que vous avez mis de l'estragon , Daniel Jackson , non?" lui demanda Teal'C.

-"Non , du persil , Teal'C . On doit s'inquiéter , de ce Xy…Truc ?" demanda Daniel .

-"Non ! Si c'était grave le général Hammond nous aurait demander de rentrer , non ?" lui répondit Sam .

-"Sûrement !" lui répondit le colonel . "Teal'C passe moi le pain?"

* * *

**(Base du SG-C , bureau du général Hammond)**

-"Qu'est ce que vous en pensez , docteur ?" demanda le général , au médecin après que Jack eut raccroché .

-"Je crois qu'ils sont plus touchés que nous ne le pensions . Il faudrait envoyer une équipe sur place , pour les ramener ."

-"J'envoie , immédiatement SG-12 . " déclara le général , en regardant les photos des cobayes du Xyphon sur son bureau ."Que risquent ils , exactement ?". demanda-t-il .

-"Honnêtement , je n'en sais rien , mon général . Le Xyphon , n'a jamais été testé sur des humains à ma connaissance . Mais les souris sur lesquelles il a été testé ont toutes sombrées dans le coma en quelques jours après leur exposition . J'ignore combien de temps il reste à SG-1 , monsieur ."


	9. Chapter 9

**(Cirque Bipping Suns )**

-"Jack !" s'exclama Maybourne , en les voyant se diriger vers le chapiteau pour une répétition .

-"Maybourne ! Ce cher vieux Harry Maybourne !" reprit le colonel avec un sourire mauvais "Regardez les enfants , c'est ce cher vieux tonton Harry !" ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son équipe . "Voyons dites bonjour à tonton Harry !".

-" Oncle Maybourne ." le salua Sam , alors que Maybourne ralentissait en arrivant vers eux .

Il se passait quelque chose . D'abord , il n'aimait pas , mais alors pas du tout le sourire qui éclairait le visage de Jack , ça cachait quelque chose .Et puis depuis quand étaient-ils tous aussi ravi de le voir … …

-"Salut tonton !" lança ironiquement Daniel.

-"Barbe à Papa !" s'exclama avec une joie enfantine , Teal'C , qui venait d'apercevoir le vendeur ambulant . Sans attendre les réactions des autres , il se dirigea directement vers lui .

-"Teal.. …lo ! Teal'…" essaya de le rappeler le colonel "Daniel ?" appela-t-il sans se retourner voyant que Teal'C ne revenait pas , tout en s'approchant de Maybourne .

-"J'y vais !" lui répondit-il , comprenant ce qu'il voulait , il se précipita à la suite de Teal'C .

-"Maybourne , Savez vous que je vous adore ?" demanda le colonel O'Neill à un Maybourne de plus en plus nerveux , en passant un bras autour du cou de Harry et en l'attirant vers une tente à l'écart .

-"Vraiment ?… …" demanda-t-il incrédule , les yeux fixer sur le bras du colonel .

-"Oui , vraiment ! Je le disais pas plus tard que ce matin à Carter ! Pas vrai Carter ?" reprit Jack .

-"Vrai , mon colonel !" aquiesça le major , "Pas plus tard que ce matin , vous m'avez dit à quel point vous appréciez cet grand et incomparable salopard qu'était le colonel Maybourne !" continua-t-elle entrant dans le jeu du colonel .

Maybourne , qui depuis le début de leur échange devenait de plus en plus nerveux , sursauta au mot salopard , et sentit au même instant le bras du colonel se resserrer autour de son cou , lui laissant à peine de quoi respirer .

-"Dites moi , Harry … … je peux vous appeler Harry ? n'est ce pas ?" reprit le colonel O'Neill , en resserant un peu plus son étreinte , quand Maybourne tenta de répondre. "… …Vous saviez que votre Xy … …truc…"

-"… …Phon ." termina Maybourne pour lui .

-"… Quoi ?" lui demanda O'Neill , en déserrant son emprise , parce qu'il avait dut mal à entendre ce que lui disait Maybourne .

-"Xy…" commença le colonel , quand Jack reserra brusquement son bras autour de son cou "…pp…hon!" souffla-t-il , étranglé .

-"Oui … …enfin , aucune importance !" répéta le colonel . "Vous saviez qu'il n'avait été testé que sur des souris ?" lui demanda-t-il , sans lui laisser l'opportunité de répondre.

-"Tea'… …Théo , tu as eut assez de Barba à Papa !" s'exclama Daniel , attirant sur eux l'attention des trois autres.

Tirant sur le bâtonnet recouvert de Barbe à Papa , Daniel essayer de l'arracher des mains de Teal'C . Poussant un soupir , Jack propulsa Maybourne entre les mains de Carter avant de se diriger vers les deux hommes . A mi-chemin , se ravisant , il revint vers le major et le colonel . Et sans prévenir , décocha à Maybourne un crochet du gauche qui l'assomma pour le compte sous le sourire de Sam .

-"C'est mieux comme ça ! Major ?" demanda-t-il.

-"Je veille sur lui , monsieur ." dit-elle en souriant , presque au garde à vous .

-"Bien !" conclut –il très fier de lui "… … Pas de trop prés , quand même …" ajouta-t-il après un moment de réfléxion , en se redirigeant vers Daniel et Teal'C qui se disputaient la barbe à Papa . "Les enfants ça suffit ! Vous vous faites remarquer ! " s'écria-t-il en arrivant prés d'eux .

-"Mais heuu …?… …" commença Daniel , quand Jack l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

-"Rhâ ! " l'interrompit-il . "Commencez pas ! Danny Boy , all…va voir Sam !" conclut-il en lui désignant de la main l'endroit où Sam immobile gardait le corps de Maybourne à ses pieds .

-"C'est pas juste !" râla Daniel en s'éloignant .

-"Quand à toi … …" Reprit Jack en prenant des mains de Teal'C la Barbe à Papa .

-"Mais ? …. … Ma Barbe à Papa !"geignit le Jaffa .

-"ça suffit pour aujourd'hui , les sucreries !" lui ordonna-t-il . "Il supporte mal les sucreries , vous savez comment sont les enfants… …" expliqua-t-il au vendeur éberlué , en lui rendant la Barbe à Papa . Avant de faire faire demi-tour à Teal'C et de le pousser vers Daniel et Sam pour les rejoindre .

* * *

-"Maybourne ?… Mayboouurne?…" appela gentiment Jack en tapotant la joue pour le réveiller . "Debout ! Il faut se réveiller !"

-"Jack ?… …" balbutia-t-il en sortant de l'inconscience .

-"C'est ça le type qui vous a assommé !" lui confirma le colonel O'Neill , "Bon … …" reprit-il en l'aidant à s'asseoir . "… …Pour les souris , vous êtiez au courant ?" lui demanda-t-il .

-"Souris ?… …" répéta Maybourne sans comprendre .

-"Les souris ! Le Xyphon ! " lui rappela sans ménagement Jack .

-"Xyphon ? " répéta-t-il encore .

-"J'vais m'énerver Harry !" le prévint Jack .

-"J'peux m'énerver , moi ?" demanda joyeusement Daniel .

-"Non !" répondit brutalement Jack en se frottant le front . Tout ça commencer à lui donner la migraine .

-"ça ne va pas colonel ?" lui demanda Sam .

-"… Euh … … Non , c'est rien … … Juste un mal de tête . " lui répondit-il . ça lui arrivait souvent ces temps-ci . Il se faisait vieux. "Est ce que vous saviez que votre fichu produit n'avait été testé que sur des souris ?" reprit-il , en s'énervant .

-"Il n'a pas été testé que sur des souris . Avant que je quitte le NID … …" commença Maybourne .

-"Vous avez été pris et ils ont essayé de vous tuer . Drôle de démission." Lui rappela Teal'C .

-"Si vous voulez . " admit Maybourne ." … … Le Xyphon à été testé sur un homme , un volontaire … …"

-"Un volontaire obligatoire , non ?" le coupa Sam .

-"Là question n'est pas là , Major !" s'énerva Maybourne , "Cet homme , Ce volontaire …" reprit-il en insistant sur le mot volontaire . "…A eut un comportement irationnel , mais rien d'aussi prononcé ! " insista Maybourne ."De toute façon , l'espion sera là d'ici quelques heures ." continua-t-il .

-"Et ?… …C'est sensé nous réjouir ?" demanda Jack sur le point d'exploser .

-"Il a l'antidote , avec lui !" annonça Maybourne .

-"L'antidote ! Parce qu'il y a un antidote , dans cette histoire ?" s'étonna Jack "Mais bien sûr , pourquoi , n'y ai je pas pensé ?… … Et en fait tout ça s'était juste pour nous aider à trouver ce fameux antidote , avant qu'on devienne tous cinglés , et vous faites ça juste parce que vous nous adorez ! C'est évident !" ironisa Jack , déclenchant un fou rire de Daniel . "Daniel ! … … Daniel !" s'énerva Jack .

-"C'est trop drôle , … _Vous nous adorez_… vraiment c'est trop drôle !" hoqueta Daniel en continuant de rire .

-"Teal'C assommez-le ." ordonna Jack qui ne plaisantait qu'à moitié . "Alors Maybourne , qu'est ce que vous y gagnait dans cette histoire ?" insista Jack .

-"Teal'C , laissez Daniel tranquille , le colonel plaisantait ." intervint , calmement Sam "Mon colonel , si l'espion vient avec l'antidote , c'est qu'il soit aussi venir avec le Xyphon, non ?" ajouta-t-elle . Avant de reprendre après que Maybourne l'ait reconnu d'un hochement de tête . "Votre … …conversation , n'est que la preuve de l'efficacité du produit . En nous cachant l'existence du Xyphon et de son antidote , Maybourne se gardait une porte de sortie , pour pouvoir le vendre , non ?"

-"Alors , Maybourne ? Elle a raison ?" demanda , froidement le colonel O'Neill .

-"C'est à dire … …Euh … … C'est pas … …" commença Maybourne , juste avant que Jack ne lui saute dessus.

-"Espèce de fils de Pute !" s'écria-t-il en l'attrapant par le col , prêt à le tuer .

"_Claudio ? Claudio ? T'est où , le sénateur Kinsey , va arriver … … Claudio ?_" la voix des jumelles qui cherchaient Maybourne l'arrêta dans son élan . Ravalant sa rage, il remit Maybourne sur ses pieds .

-"Teal'C , Daniel , vous escortez ce fils de pute , et vous veillez à ce qu'il ne s'échappe pas !" ordonna-t-il , conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement .

-"D'ac Pa'!" répondit Daniel , en entraînant Maybourne , suivit de prés par Teal'C .

-"Oh ! Et pas de sucrerie , vous deux !" leur rappela-t-il avant qu'ils ne sortent .

-"Mais je n'ai aucun problème avec le sucre , moi ! " grogna Daniel avant d'ajouter "C'est Teal'C qui en a !"

-"Je n'ai aucun problème !" se fâcha le Jaffa .

-"Si tu en a un !" insista Daniel .

-"Non!"

-"Si!"

-"Non !"

-"Si!"

-"Silence , tout les deux !Dehors !" hurla Jack , en les poussant avec Maybourne hors de la tente . "Et ne le laisser pas s'échapper !" leur rappela-t-il . "Ces deux là finiront par me tuer . Venez Carter , on va voir si on trouve l'espion!" ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers elle ."Carter ?…" l'appela-t-il , en voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas.

Prise d'un vertige , Carter se laissa tomber par terre . Sa tête la faisait atrocement souffrir .

-"Carter … …ça ne va pas ?" insista-t-il en l'aidant à se relever .

-"Je… …j'ai mal à la tête , mon colonel … …" balbutia-t-elle en se laissant aller contre lui . Elle était si bien , là la tête posée sur son épaule , elle aurait voulu s'endormir et ne plus jamais se réveiller .

Jack la serra un instant contre lui , savoir qu'elle était son second et qu'ils étaient militaires , ne lui étaient d'aucun secours à cet instant . Tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire était de s'allonger à ses côtés et de se laisser aller . Il baissa la tête vers elle et … …

Un fracas d'enfer , résultant d'une chute , les fit tout les deux sursauter .

"_Non mais ,tu peux pas faire attention ? C'est pas vrai ça !_"

"_Eh ! si tu traînais pas toujours autant de matériel dérrière toi , on pourrait peut… …_"

Ils écoutèrent , figés , le bruit des voix qui s'éloigner .

-"… ….Euh … …" commença Jack . Il avait l'esprit en ébullition … … Il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien dire , figé comme une statue … "L'espion!" s'exclama-t-il , en se souvenant de ce qu'ils faisaient là . "… …Euh , l'espion ,vous vous souvenez ?" lui demanda-t-il , doucement . Il se sentait coupable de changer de sujet comme ça , mais parler de ce qui venait de se passer … … ou plutôt de ce qui ne s'était pas passer lui semblait au dessus de ses forces .

-"…L'espion ?… … Oui . Il faut le retrouver , c'est ça ?" répondit-elle , aussi troublée que lui .

-"Oui , c'est ça ." répéta-t-il , en songeant , qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'il la lâche , s'il voulait partir à la recherche de ce type .

Finalement , il l'écarta doucement de lui .

-"Bon , il faut qu'on y aille !" lança-t-il en commençant à sortir " Vous devriez peut-être rester là , pour vous reposer . Je peux me débrouiller tout seul ." ajouta-t-il sans se retourner .

-"Jack ?" l'appela-t-elle .

-"Carter ? ça va pas ?" s'inquiéta-t-il , en entendant l'urgence dans sa voix.

Il s'était à peine retourner , qu'elle se précipita sur lui , et l'attrapant par le col , l'embrassa à pleine bouche , avec toute la passion dont elle était capable . Elle ne voulait pas lui laisser le temps de dérober , cette fois .

Durant un instant il hésita , avant de refermer ses bras autour d'elle , et de répondre à son baiser de manière tout aussi passionnée .


	10. Chapter 10

-"Non mais t'as vu ça ?" s'exclama Suzanne à l'adresse de Miranda sa sœur jumelle, en lui désignant les deux amants enlacés .

-"J't'avais bien dit que cette famille avait des mœurs bizarres !" se contenta de commenter celle-ci , en regardant le couple se séparer .

-"C'est interdit par la loi , non ?… … on devrait peut-être prévenir la police ?" reprit Suzanne , boudeuse .

-"Pense-tu , elle est majeur . Et puis t'as bien vu , c'est elle qui s'est jetée sur lui ! De toute manière , si elle est sa fille , moi j'suis bonne sœur ! " conclut Miranda .

-"Toi , Bonne sœur , ça f'erait mal !" répliqua sa sœur , "Remarque , je comprend mieux , maintenant . C'est vrai , quoi ! , c'était pas normal qu'il nous résiste à toute les deux . A toi encore , j'comprend , mais à moi …." Ajouta-t-elle en faisant pouffer ses cheveux crêpés pour le spectacle .

-"J'Demande pardon ?" s'énerva sa sœur , en la poursuivant , tandis qu'elle s'éloignait .

* * *

"_J'tavais bien dit que cette famille avait des mœurs bizarres !_"

La phrase semblait tellement incongrue dans ce lieu qu'elle attira l'attention de le jeune femme blonde , portant encore l'uniforme de l'armée de l'air , qui s'était arrêter une seconde pour se repérer .

"… …_De toute manière , si elle est sa fille , moi j'suis bonne sœur !_"

L'adjectif la fit sourire , le moins que l'on puisse dire à propos de la rousse explosive qui venait de prononcer ces paroles , c'est qu'elle n'avait rien d'une bonne sœur . Non , elle aurait plutôt eut sa place dans un bordel , songea-t-elle en reportant son attention sur le couple enlacé dont parler les deux femmes .

Elle comprenait mieux l'acidité des deux rouquines . Le mec était vraiment pas mal , grand , musclée , les cheveux grisonnants . Il était encore pas mal pour son âge … … Sa grand-mère lui avait toujours dit que c'état dans les vieux pots qu'on fait les meilleurs soupes ! pensa-t-elle en souriant . En tout cas la petite blonde accrochée à lui avait l'air d'accord ! Et pas prête de le lâcher , s'ils continuaient comme ça il va falloir leur jeter un seau d'eau ; songea-t-elle , en reprenant la mallette qu'elle avait posé à terre .

Le regard toujours fixé sur le couple elle commença à suivre les jumelles , quand ils se séparent . Se figeant , elle reconnu le major Carter . Alors l'homme devait être … …

Le colonel O'Neill , elle eut la confirmation de ses soupçons , quand il se retourna vers elle pour s'éloigner . Durant un bref instant , elle crut qu'il l'avait reconnu , mais il continua son chemin .

Paniquée , elle se glissa contre la paroi d'une des tentes avoisinantes , hors de portée . Sa mallette serrée contre elle , elle réfléchit rapidement . Si SG-1 était ici , ça veut dire qu'ils étaient au courant de tout ! Jamais elle ne pourrait donner la mallette au sénateur, songea-t-elle . Le NID allait la tuer ! Désespérée , elle laissa tomber son regard sur la mallette , elle avait été si prés d'obtenir la carrière qu'elle rêvait ; 5 ampoules de Xyphon avec leur antidote … … 5 ampoules … …. Prudemment , elle regarda vers la tente où le major Carter était retournée . Personne aux alentours ….

Elle sortit de sa cachette , et se dirigea vers la tente . Après tout , songea-t-elle , le Xyphon était un hypnotrope . Qu'elle meilleur preuve de son éfficacité que le sucide du trop célèbre major Carter , surtout si ça lui permettait de faire passer les documents au sénateur… …

* * *

**(A l'intérieur de la Tente )**

Sam réfléchit un instant après le départ du colonel . Ce qu'elle avait fait était probablement la pire bêtise de sa carrière ! songea-t-elle en soupirant . Mais qu'est ce que c'était bon … … sourit-elle . Si seulement , ce mal de tête voulait bien s'arrêter … …

-"Major Carter ?" l'appela une voix féminine .

-"… Oui ?" répondit-elle , en se retournant . Elle réalisa trop tard que personne dans le cirque ne connaissait sa véritable identité . "… …Docteur Killian ?… " souffla-t-elle , juste avant que la jeune femme ne se jette sur elle avec une seringue ….

* * *

**(Quelques heures plus tard , dans la tente )**

-"Carter ?" appela Jack en revenant dans la tente . Ayant récupérer , Teal'C , ils avaient cherché l'espion durant deux heures sans rien trouver . Il se sentait épuisé , et son mal de tête n'arrêtait pas de le harceler … "Carter ? " répéta-t-il , en voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas .

Il faisait très sombre dans la tente , pourquoi avait elle éteint la lumière ? se demanda-t-il en avançant à l'intérieur . Le crissement du verre sous sa chaussure , attira son attention. Se penchant , il ramassa les débris de verre par terre , il se pencha vers un rai de lumière qui filtrait des pans de la tente . Une seringue , c'était les débris d'une seringue …docteur ?… … songea-t-il , confusément , perturbé par la douleur …"_Colonel O'Neill … …Colonel O'Neill… … racontez moi , ce qui c'est passer lors de votre mission sur … …_" La voix résonnait dans sa tête , douce , charmeuse , mais inconnue… Quand l'image d'une jeune femme en uniforme de l'armée qui serrait une mallette contre elle , se superposa , il sût . Le docteur Killian ! Par vague les souvenirs lui revinrent … Ils l'avaient fait entrer dans une pièce …"_Ne vous inquiêtez pas , colonel, il ne s'agit que d'un léger décontractant musculaire , pour soulager votre dos._" Lui avait-elle dit en lui faisant la piqûre … …

"_Un Tigre !_ " hurla une voix à l'extérieur .

-"O'Neill !" l'appela Teal'C à l'extérieur , "Y a un problème !" .

Cette fois il savait qui était l'espion ! Et si jamais elle avait touché à Carter …songea-t-il serrant les débris avant de les ranger dans sa poche .

-"Carter a disparue !" s'exclama-t-il en sortant de la tente .

-"C'est pas le seul problème , O'Neill !" commenta le Jaffa en lui désignant la foule hurlante qui s'enfuyait du chapiteau .

-"On y va !" ordonna Jack , en se précipitant vers le chapiteau , contre le flot des spectateurs qui s'enfuyait .


	11. Chapter 11

**(Sous le chapiteau )**

Luttant contre le flot de la foule , Jack remonta , difficilement , vers l'arène .

-"Daniel ! Vous avez vu Carter !" hurla-t-il en apercevant l'archéologue par dessus les têtes .

-"Quoi ? …" lui répondit Daniel sur le même ton , parmi les cris de panique , il percevait mal ce que lui disait Jack . En plus , emporté par la foule , il s'éloignait un peu plus à chaque pas qu'il essayait de faire .

-"Carter ! Vous avez vu Carter !" répéta O'Neill .

-"Non !" lui cria-t-il .

-"C'est le docteur Killian !" hurla Jack , pour le prévenir de l'identité de l'espion.

-"Carter c'est Killian ?" cria en retour l'archéologue . Il avait dût mal comprendre , probablement à cause des cris , songea-t-il , et ce mal de tête n'arrangeait rien .

-"Hein ? … … Non ! Killian est l'espion !" reprit Jack , alors que la tête de Daniel disparaissait aspiré par la foule . "J'espère qu'il m'a entendu ." murmura-t-il , à son tour emporté par la foule .

-"O'Neill !" hurla la voix de Teal'C , par dessus le bruit de la foule . "Là-Haut !" ajouta-t-il quand il vit la tête du colonel émerger du flot en lui désignant dans l'arène les trapèzes , qui se balançaient à plusieurs mètres du sol .

Indifférente à la panique qui secouait le chapiteau , le major Samantha Carter , portant l'improbable costume que lui avait donné le cirque, sans protection , montait l'échelle de corde dans leur direction.

-"Carter !" cria Jack , qui luttant contre la foule se précipita dans l'arène , pour la rejoindre .

Le grondement qui retentit derrière lui , lui rappela ,en instant , pourquoi les spectateurs s'enfuyaient paniqués du chapiteau .

Mesurant ses gestes, il se retourna lentement , pour faire face au tigre lâché dans l'arène.

* * *

"_…Non , …Killian est l'espion !_ "

Daniel perçut la voix de Jack par dessus les cris affolés de la foule . Killian ?… … De qui voulait-il parler ?… …Je ne connais aucun Killian . songea-t-il ,alors que la foule l'entraînait au dehors .

Juste au moment , où la foule devenait moins compacte , une jeune femme blonde en uniforme , serrant une mallette contre elle s'arrêta en face de lui . Elle semblait tétanisée . Daniel l'observa durant un bref instant , elle lui semblait familière … …

La jeune femme fit un pas de côté pour l'éviter , il se déplaça pour l'empêcher . Elle fit un pas de l'autre côté , il recommença . Il ne savait pas qui elle était , mais il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu … Si seulement , sa tête voulait bien le laisser en paix , il pourrait réfléchir … …

-"Docteur Killian ?" l'appela-t-il mût par une impulsion .

La jeune femme blêmit une seconde , puis essaya de passer en force en le frappant de sa mallette .

Se protégeant tant bien que mal , il réussit à lui arracher la mallette . Bien décidé , à ne pas la lui laisser , elle se mit en position de combat …

* * *

**(Dans le chapiteau )**

-"Teal'C ?" appela , doucement , Jack , tandis que le tigre commençait à tourner autour de lui .

-"O'Neill , attrapez !" lui cria le Jaffa en lui lançant un énorme bidon . Rendu nerveux par ce cri le tigre , se retourna férocement , vers lui . Puis constatant que cette proie était plus loin que la première , il revient au colonel .

-"De la glace au chocolat ?" s'exclama Jack en lisant ce qu'il y avait de marquer sur le bidon .

-"Lancez lui ? " proposa Teal'C , désolé de n'avoir rien trouvé de mieux .

Jack lança de toute ses forces le bidon sur l'animal . Décontenancé , celui-ci dût se reculer de justesse pour l'éviter , laissant le temps au colonel d'attraper la corde et de se hisser , vers la plate-forme des trapèzes .

-"Jack , je l'ai !" cria Daniel en rentrant dans le chapiteau . Son œil qui virait déjà au noir , témoignait de la lutte qu'il avait dût livrer pour récupérer la mallette qu'il tenait . "Teal'C ?" appela-t-il , incertain , en voyant le Jaffa passer à côté de lui en courant .

-"Occupez le !" lui lança celui-ci sans s'arrêter , en se précipitant vers leur caravane . Il était sûr d'y trouver quelque chose de plus efficace que la glace au chocolat pour calmer le tigre .

-"Comment ? " paniqua Daniel en voyant l'animal se dirigeait vers lui . "Tout doux … … Gentil chaton …"dit-il , tentant de se cacher derrière la mallette . "Dépêchez vous!" ajouta-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

* * *

Il fallait qu'elle saute . Loin derrière elle , elle entendait les hurlements des enfants , le bruit des cavalcades , elle était la seule responsable … …

"_Carter !_" C'était le dernier mot qu'il avait prononcé avant qu'elle ne le tue … … Il lui semblait encore l'entendre , c'était si réel … …

-"J'arrive …" murmura-t-elle en se lançant dans le vide .

* * *

-"Gentil tigre … …j't'assure j'suis pas comestible !" répétait Daniel à l'animal , furieux. Il envisagea , un instant à lui jeter la mallette à la figure , mais vu la taille du monstre , ce serait comme essayer de l'arrêter avec un petit beurre , au mieux ça lui ouvrirait l'appétit .

Appétit qu'il avait suffisamment aiguisé comme ça , songea-t-il en voyant ses crocs quand le tigre rugit prés à bondir . Daniel recula encore , buttant contre une chaise renversée il s'affala sur le dos . Persuadé que le tigre allait se jeter sur lui , Daniel récita toutes les prières qu'il connaissait , avant de rouvrir les yeux , surpris .

Non seulement , le tigre ne l'avait encore tuer , mais il semblait , légérement , effrayé par la chaise . Comme un chaton , il donnait des coup de pattes en l'air en direction de la chaise .

Comprenant que ça ne durerait pas , que dés que le tigre aurait compris que la chaise ne riposterait pas toute seule , le tigre reviendrait à sa première préoccupation , c'est à dire le dévorer lui . Daniel se releva en s'emparant de la chaise , et la maniant comme un dompteur , avança sur l'animal , le faisant reculer sans lâcher la mallette .

-"Il faut aider O'Neill !" lui annonça Teal'C , qui venait de revenir .

-"Tenez !" lui dit-il , fièrement , en lui tendant la chaise . "C'est très efficace ! " ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard incrédule du Jaffa .  
Sans un mot celui-ci , sortit le Zat' , qu'il était allé chercher dans leur caravane et tira sur l'animal qui s'écroula aussitôt .

-"Ah , oui … … ça aussi c'est efficace !" commenta Daniel , en évitant le corps du félin pour suivre Teal'C la mallette , toujours sérrée contre lui .

* * *

Jack était presque arrivé quand il la vit sauter . Sans réfléchir , il sauta à son tour , attrapant de justesse un des trapèzes , d'une main , réussit in-extrémis à la ratraper .

-"Carter ! Vous finirez par me tuer !" lui hurla-t-il . Jamais il n'avait eut aussi peur de toute sa vie . Au moins , maintenant , il savait pourquoi il avait des cheveux blancs .

-"Mon colonel ?…" s'étonna Carter , le regard vitreux .

-"Major , il va falloir que vous fassiez une effort …" lui ordonna-t-il en la tirant vers lui, pour qu'elle puisse s'accrocher au trapèze à son tour . "C'est décidé , dés qu'on sera rentrés à la base , je demande au docteur de vous mettre au régime !" ajouta-t-il plaisantant à demi .

Faisant se balancer le trapèze , ils arrivèrent à atteindre la corde , et à l'attraper , et réussir à redescendre sans encombre .

-"Carter ,ça va ?" lui demanda-t-il .La soudaine passivité du major l'inquiétait , le regard vitreux , elle avait fait tout ce qu'il lui demandait , sans broncher . Depuis qu'il l'avait récupérer là-haut , elle ne régissait plus .

-"Mon colonel ?… " balbutia-t-elle , alors que Teal'C et Daniel , venaient de les rejoindre . "Vous êtes là ?… …" ajouta-t-elle , en posant sa main sur sa joue .

-"Bien sûr que je suis là , Carter ! On est tout les deux là !" lui répondit-il de plus en plus inquiet .

-"Non !… … Je vous ai …." Commença-t-elle , avant de perdre connaissance .

-"Carter !" cria à Jack qui eut juste le temps de la soutenir pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule par terre . "Teal'C , allez prévenir Hammond , elle a besoin de soin !" ordonna-t-il , au Jaffa , tout en allongeant la jeune femme avec délicatesse.

-" Il y a peu être quelque chose dans la mallette , non ? ça peut l'aider ?" demanda Daniel , d'une voix presque enfantine , en s'agenouillant à côté d'eux .

-"Mallette ?…. " répéta Jack , qui sentait sa tête sur le point d'exploser .

-"Celle-là!" cria Daniel ,en lui tendant la mallette en question.

-"O'Neill !" rugit , soudain la voix de Teal'C qui se résonna dans le chapiteau .

-"Daniel , occupez vous d'elle !" lui ordonna Jack qui se précipita dehors , aussitôt .

-"Pas de problème !" lui répondit-il juste avant de perdre connaissance à son tour .


	12. Chapter 12

**(A l'extérieur )**

Profitant de la panique déclencher par le tigre , Maybourne avait réussi à fausser compagnie aux deux anges gardiens que lui avait collé O'Neill . En voyant le Docteur Killian , il avait pensé, un instant , pouvoir s'emparer de la mallette . Mais il avait préféré reculer en apercevant le docteur Jackson , après tout , ça ne valait pas de risquer un emprisonnement à vie , songea-t-il , tout en cherchant un moyen de s'échapper .

Au détour d'une des tentes , un panneau attira son attention , il proclamait "_Baptème en Mongolfière ! 5$ par personne !_" . Juste derrière , se tenait , prét à être gonflé , un Ballon multicolore, avec sa nacelle , déjà accrochée .

Il venait juste de finir de le gonflé , quand le Jaffa , le mis en joue avec le Zat".

-"O'Neill !" hurla –t-il , alors que Maybourne levait les mains, instinctivement , sachant qu'on ne pouvait pas discuter avec lui .

-"Jack , voyons …. Vous avez ce que vous vouliez non ?" demanda-t-il quand O'Neill arriva , espérant que le Jaffa ne tirerait pas avant .

-"Maybourne ! Ce que je veux c'est vous voir derrière des barreaux !" lui rappela –t-il, avant de s'arrêter pris d'un vertige . Son mal de tête commençait à prendre des proportions alarmantes , il faudrait vraiment qu'il en parle au docteur Fraiser .

Profitant de cet instant d'inattention , Maybourne , saisissant un des sacs de lest , le lança dans leur direction . Troublant , ainsi la ligne de mire , de TealC , et monta dans la nacelle , juste après avoir coupé la corde qui la retenait au sol.

-"Adieu , Jack !" cria-t-il en s'élevant , sans cesser de jeter des sacs de lest , pour empêcher Teal'C de pouvoir ajuster son tir .

Alors que malgré tout le Jaffa , s'appréter à tirer , Jack l'empêcha .

-"Non … le gaz …" balbutia-t-il , en portant la main à son front juste avant de s'évanouir .

Précautionnement , Teal'C l'allongea à terre, et regarda le ballon qui arborait fièrement le slogan du cirque "_Laissez vous aller à l'aventure_ " s'éloigner .

* * *

**(SG-C deux jours plus tard )**

-"Colonel O'Neill !" s'exclama le docteur Fraiser , quand il reprit connaissance .  
Daniel , Sam et Teal'C , se tenait à ses côtés .Avec un peu de chance , toute cette histoire n'était qu'un mauvais rêve .

-"…Un cirque ?" articula-t-il .

-"En effet , colonel , c'est SG-12 qui vous a ramené . Et si le docteur Jackson , n'avait pas eut la présence d'esprit de confisquer au docteur Killian sa mallette , SG-1 ne serai plus de ce monde !" lui expliqua briévement le général Hammond , de l'autre côté de son lit .

Dommage , il aurait préféré que cette histoire de fou , ou plutôt de clown , rectifia-t-il , mentalement , ne soit qu'un rêve … … Enfin , peut-être pas tout , songea-t-il en regardant Carter .

-"Et le colonel Maybourne ?" demanda le général .

-"Maybourne ?" répéta Jack , en se relevant . La dernière chose dont il se souvenait c'était un énorme ballon , puis tout était devenu noir .

-"Le colonel Maybourne , a pris un ballon et s'est envoyé en l'air ." expliqua Teal'C .

-"Euh … … C'est tout à fait ça , mon général !" reconnu Jack , après un instant d'hésitation .

-"Bon je vous attend tous pour le briefing dans 1 heure ." ajouta le général incrédule , avant de sortir .

-"A vos ordres !" leur répondirent-ils en chœur .

-"Daniel , j'ai encore quelques examens à vous faire passer !" dit le médecin , "A vous aussi Teal'C !" ajouta-t-elle en voyant la mine réjouie du Jaffa . Aucun des deux ne semblaient particulièrement heureux de sa proposition , pensa-t-elle en les poussant vers la porte .

-"Mon colonel ?…." commença Carter . "… …A propos de ce qui c'est passé … …"

-"C'était le médicament , Carter !" la coupa-t-il aussitôt , "Rien de plus… … et je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire de mentionner autre chose que l'essentiel ,dans notre rapport ." ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner , sans entendre son second soupirer avant de le suivre :

-"… …Dommage … …"

FIN.


End file.
